Night Surfing
by FoxFire90
Summary: Apikalia and Nahele decide that night surfing sounds amazing. Unfortunately things don't go as planned. Warning: spanking of teens, diabetes, and established McDanno.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys *insert wave*. I'm extremely unhappy with my Malia verse so I've started a completely different verse. If any of you have read any of my Supernatural stuff then you know I'm much more capable. I won't be continuing **Drinking Game.** Good intentions but the story is shit. Hopefully I redeem myself with this one.

Warning: There will be spanking in this story. If you don't like I don't even know why you're reading this far in. Also, I don't see it as anything to warn about but just to cover my ass, this story has a topic of diabetes.

Established McDanno.

Apikalia (a-pee-kah-lee-ah)

* * *

Apikalia woke up to the most amazing smell of bacon and -another whiff- yes, pancakes. That meant miraculously her dads hadn't been called onto a case and one of them was cooking. Her stomach growled as she jumped out of bed. Just as she was coming out of her room her brother, Nahele bumped into her.

"Morning, squirt."  
"Walk much, brah?"

Nahele got his sister into a headlock dragging her down the stairs, through the livingroom and into the kitchen. They entered in a heap of flailing limbs as the much smaller girl tried to get out of her brother's arms.

In the kitchen found Steve and Danny at the stove manning different pans both turning at the commotion their children were making.

"Dads." Nahele greeted as he smiled down at his struggling sister.  
"Teenager." Danny greeted back waving the spatula he was holding at them."Jesus, it's only nine in the morning. Wait for rough housing until at least eleven you animals."  
Steve smirked raising an eyebrow as he watched their daughter try to twist and turn from Nahele's grasp. "Alright, you heard, Danno, knock off the wrestling."

Nahele held on for a few more seconds before letting Apikalia go. The girl immediately struck out a hand to slap her brother on the shoulder.

"Ow." Nahele grunted.  
"Ass."  
"Hey, Api, with the language." Steve warned before turning back to the pan in the stove. "Like, Danno said, it's too early."  
Api rolled her eyes but excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet as she peered into the pan. "Is that your famous pancakes, Danno?"  
Danny wrapped his free arm around Api smiling at the excitement. "You bet. And dad is making bacon."  
"Sweet."  
Nahele dug around in the fridge producing different morning liquids, "Milk or juice, squirt?"  
"Milk." Api answered. "Do you think I can have the good stuff with my pancakes this morning?" She asked her parents.

By the 'good stuff' she meant the regular syrup versus the sugar free stuff. Eight years ago when she was just five Api was diagnosed with diabetes. Even though she has an insulin pump which gives her a little bit more freedom -though she still pushes the boundaries because, hey, she's thirteen- she can't go crazy.

"I don't know, that's a lot of carbs, babe." Danny answered biting his lip in thought.  
"How about this," Steve piped in. "check your sugar and depending on what is it we'll go from there. Deal?"

Five minutes later Api reported a sugar of 98 and was sitting at the table with her family drowning her pancakes with the good stuff.

Yeah, life was good.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny hated grocery shopping, just about as much as he hated pineapples, so Friday evening Steve and Api headed to the store. Api loved when she got some one on one time with her dads. It was hard trying to fit that into their lives between school, sports and Five-O, so even though she was officially a teenager, Api slipped her hand into Steve's as they walked into Wal-Mart.

About thirty minutes into their shopping adventure Steve decided to divide and conquer for the last few items. He sent Api for milk and ketchup while he went for more beer and steaks for their Ohana gathering next weekend. Steve got the items off the list and went up to the front where he told his daughter to meet him. Still not seeing her after five minutes he pulled out his cellphone to call her. The phone rang and rang, voicemail almost picking up before a shaky voice answered.

"Daddy?"  
Steve was immediately on alert at the lost tone. "What's wrong, Api?"  
"Uh..shaky...dizzy." She managed to get out between breaths.  
Steve glanced down into the buggy spotting Api's backpack that had her kit in it. "Where are you, baby?"  
"I don't know." Sobbed the girl.

Damn, her sugar must be really low if she was that confused.  
Steve rubbed a hand down his face and took a deep breath. He heard a woman's voice through the phone _are you ok, keiki?_

"Api." Steve tried. When she didn't answer he put a little more base in his voice hoping to get through the low sugar fog. "Apikalia!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Give the phone to the lady."  
There's a moment of rustling before the woman answered unsure. "Hello?"  
"Ma'am my daughter is a diabetic, her sugar is low and she's confused. Can you tell me where you're at?"  
"Arts and crafts." The woman answered. "She's swaying a bit."  
"Set her on the floor." Steve instructed as he grabbed a soda and candy from the register. "I'm on the way."

He slung Api's backpack over his shoulder and set off at a run towards the arts and crafts department. Steve found Api sitting on the floor by an older Hawaiian lady, his daughter shaking, eyes glazed, covered in sweat, and breathing rapidly. He immediately dropped to his knees to suspend her pump and then unscrewed the cap of the soda.

"I need you to drink this, baby." Steve instructed as he held the bottle up to Api's lips.  
Api shook her head, "No."  
Steve sighed. Api could get combative if her sugar dropped low enough. "Api, I need you to drink this. If you don't your sugar is gonna drop lower and you're gonna seize."  
After a small wrestling match which ended with Steve straddling Api's outstretched legs, he got his daughter to drink some of the soda.  
"Is there anything I can do?" The woman asked from behind them.  
Steve motioned towards the bag sitting next to him. "There's a black pouch. Can you grab it?"

The woman quickly searched through the bag and held it out to Steve. He took it quickly and got it prepped. Grabbing Api's middle finger he brought the lancet up to it but she snatched her hand away.

Steve huffed, "C'mon, sweetheart. Work with me."  
"No!" Api shouted at him. "You're an asshole."  
"I'll give you that one, kid." Steve smirked as he finally got her finger pricked and applied the blood to the strip. "Damn." He cursed as a very startling _32_ popped up on the screen.

It took ten minutes but Api finally started to become more alert after drinking most of the soda and eating the candy.

Steve smiled running a hand through Api's short hair. "You with me now?"  
Api nodded her head, "How low did I get?"  
"Thirty-two." Steve answered. "You didn't eat lunch at school, huh?"  
"No." Api ducked her head, at least having the decency to look somewhat ashamed.  
"We'll talk about that later." Steve stuck out his hand. "Let's get you up off this floor."  
"I'm freezing."  
"Here, keiki." The older lady offered her jacket. "Us old people get cold easily." She winked. "I'm Kayla."  
Steve offered his hand out to shake, "Steve and this is my daughter, Apikalia."  
"It's good to meet you." Kayla smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Api answered.

Steve located their abandoned buggy and the father daughter duo went through check out before heading out to the truck. After getting Api settled in the front seat and the groceries loaded Steve dug his phone out of one of the many pockets of his cargoes. The screen lit up alerting him he had four missed calls from Danny. Figures, they'd been gone quite a while. Steve put the phone on speaker so he could crank the truck up.

"Finally," Danny answered on the third ring. "I was about to call SEAL team six for a search and rescue."  
"Real funny, Danny. We actually had a little emergency."  
Danny's tone got serious quick, "What happened? You guys ok?"  
"Yeah, we're fine now. Api's sugar dropped to thirty-two while we were in the store."  
"Shit. She ok?"  
"She's fine, Danno." Steve glanced towards the passenger seat where Api was finding the scenery outside her window extremely interesting. "Apparently she didn't eat lunch at school today."  
"Huh." Danny answered and Api could imagine him biting his lip and cocking his head to the side. "Really?"  
"Yeah. She's definitely your daughter by the way."  
"How's that, Steven?"  
"She called me an asshole while I was trying to check her sugar." Steve smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Api's awestruck face whip towards him.  
"Well, yeah, I'll claim that one." Danny sighed. "You guys on the way home?"  
"Yup. See you in a few."  
Steve hung up the phone, Api immediately apologizing. "I'm so sorry I called you that, dad."  
"It's par for the course. You get a little...feisty when you get that low."

Danny was waiting as Steve pulled the truck next to the Camero. Danny opened Api's door offering his hand to help her out.

"I want you to go to your room and rest until dinner, where you're going to eat everything." Danny ordered.  
"I'm fine, Danno." Api huffed.  
"Thirty-two, Api."  
"Yeah, I was there."  
Danny laughed but not the humorous kind. No it was more of the _did she just really?_. "So you're going to be a smartass now? Huh? I'm sorry, Miss _I'm a diabetic and didn't eat today when I was supposed to and because of that my sugar dropped to thirty-two in the middle of the store._ " Danny's rant was in full effect as he waved his arms around and the vein in his neck kept peeking in and out. He grabbed Api's arm and propelled her towards the house with a hefty swat. "Room."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

After dinner the four Williams-McGarrett family members found themselves outside under the fading Hawaiian sun. Nahele and Api played with with a volleyball back and forth while Danny and Steve sat on the lanai with cold beers as Steve explained what happened at the store.

"It was a close call. You should've seen her, Danny. She was fighting me and I almost didn't get her sugar back up. Thought I was going to have to call medics."  
Danny shook his head, "We just had a conversation with her two weeks ago about her skipping meals."  
"Yeah, well obviously the message didn't get through." Steve answered as he took a swig of beer.  
"She was supposed to go surfing with her friends this weekend, I think she needs lose that little field trip, babe."

As the kids came up to the lanai to head inside Steve asked Nahele to go ahead so they could talk to Api. The girl stood staring at the ground knowing this particular talk was about the episode at the store.

"I'm sorry." She offered as her dads stared at her expectantly.  
"Didn't we just have this conversation a coupla weeks ago?" Danny asked.  
"Yes, sir."  
"And what'd we tell you would happen if you had this problem again?"  
Api bit her lip and sighed, "There'd be consequences."  
"Right," Steve agreed. "So that surfing trip with your friends this weekend is canceled."  
"Dad!" Api groaned as her head snapped up to look at him. "We've been planning that trip for a month!"  
Danny's eyes narrowed, "You're playing with your life, Apikalia. What if Steve didn't get to you in time today, huh? You're old enough and have had diabetes long enough to know how take care of yourself."  
Steve stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "What if you were out on the water and you're sugar got low because you didn't stop long enough to eat?"  
"I promise I'll eat like I'm supposed to. Please let me go." Api begged.  
"Sorry, kid. You're grounded." Steve used his Commander voice, booking no arguments. "Go on up to bed."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Her dads could be so unfair. Api sat out in the Marquis _not_ pouting. Ok, maybe a little pouting was going on but she felt she had the right. Since her original surfing trip was cancelled, Api's friends had suggested going night surfing. She had stayed out of trouble since her groundment was lifted the week before and thought maybe that could earn her some brownie points, but when she brought up the nocturnal waves with her friends, Danno had immediately answered _absolutely not!_. She had turned to her father for a little help because Danno could be so... _cautious_ sometimes; found the traitor shaking his head no. After an exhausting five minute argument about why night surfing wasn't deemed safe, the thirteen year old stormed out to the garage to sit and commiserate with the classic on wheels.

Api wiped frustrated tears away and sighed as she heard the garage door opening, thinking it was one of her dads coming to chew her out for the display of hormonal teenage girl.

"Hey little sis." Nahele's voice greeted from the open passenger window. "Howzzit?"  
"Ya know, dads being unfair assholes."  
"Is that why I heard the door slam?"  
Api shrugged and inhaled an almighty sniff, "Maybe."  
Nahele pulled his brows together in concern, "Please tell me you didn't actually call them assholes and now you're hiding."  
Api looked at her brother like he had three heads, "I'm mad at them but I don't wanna die."  
Nahele chuckled at his sister, cause yeah, smart move. "So what's got you all lolo?"  
"My friends want to go night surfing and of course they shot it down immediately." Api huffed. "They don't let me do anything just 'cause I'm a diabetic."  
"They said that?" Nahele asked shocked. Dads didn't really treat Api any differently just because she had a disease.  
Api looked down to her hands sitting in her lap mumbling out, "Well, no, not in those exact words."  
"Right." Nahele agreed as he slung an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Listen, kaikuwahineʻuʻuku o, night surfing is dangerous and they know that, especially dad cause he grew up on the island."  
Api crossed her arms to look up at her brother with an eyebrow creeping up towards her hairline, " _You've_ been night surfing." She accused.  
"Yeah, that was right before dad and Danno adopted me and trust me, they weren't too happy about it when they found out." Nahele squeezed Api's shoulders before climbing out of the car with his ridiculously long limbs. He stopped and bent down so he could look through the window, "Surfing in the dark is dangerous. They're just trying to keep you safe."  
Api huffed as she got out of the car too, "Stop sounding like such an adult."  
Nahele smiled at her, "It's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it."  
Api feigned disgust as she threw a dirty work rag at her brother. "Go away."

Nahele smirked one last time and went.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like. I already have the 2nd chapter written but I'm holding it for ransom until I get enough reviews ?**

-Fox


	2. Chapter 2

Okie, next part. Although I am a diabetic myself and know all about that world I'm not trained in any other medical way. I hope this is believable. Secondly, I hope I'm keeping Steve and Danny in character. We all know it's not a far stretch for them to really be a couple (am I right?). I've read a lot of McDanno stories that had them so gushy and syrupy sweet it wasn't believable for me. Not bashing anyone's writing! Just my opinion. I don't think their dynamic would be any different except more touching (?) and of course sex (? ? ?) *fans self* wooooo. Anyways...here's the next part.

* * *

Saturday night came and surfing with her friends was lost but not forgotten, especially since they kept texting her pleading for her to come. One friend, Courtney even suggested sneaking out. If she was standing in front of Api the girl may have slapped some sense into her friend but instead she texted back with a reminder of who her fathers were.

 _Right_ was the short reply.

Api didn't find that she was particularly lucky and thought maybe the universe was against her for whatever reason, but then she found a silver lining as Steve stood in the doorway of her room explaining they had caught a case. She tried not looking so hopeful as her dad clipped his badge and gun to his belt.

"This is probably gonna be a long case. We'll call in the morning. Usual parental guidelines apply."  
Api just nodded her head, "Yeah. Be safe. Love you and Danno."

Five minutes later with the Camero's taillights disappearing down the driveway Api ran from her room to Nahele's, barging in without so much of a warning shout.

"Dammit, Api!" Nahele shouted as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "What's the matter with you?"  
Api cheesed like the Cheshire cat as she jumped onto to the bed beside him, "It's Saturday night and dads caught a case."  
Nahele quirked an eyebrow, sighing. "Yeah, I'm aware, squirt."  
"It's still not too late to go surfing. My friends are heading there now, we can meet them."  
"Apikalia." Nahele groaned in between the hands he planted firmly on his face.  
"Please, Nahele! I won't ask you for anything else ever."  
"That's a lie." He could practically feel his sister vibrating from excitement. "What if we get caught, huh? They'll skin us alive."  
"You know they'll be gone until at least tomorrow morning. We'll catch a few waves and then come straight home. They won't even know."  
Nahele rolled his eyes before giving in, not believing in any of the reassurances his sister was trying to feed him. "Fine. Get your suit and board."

Api gave her brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek before she bounced off his bed to get ready.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

After bidding Chin, Kono, and Lou goodnight, Danny ran a hand through his hair as he and Steve walked through the Palace doors towards the car.

"Well, that was the shortest case in history."  
Steve nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, well when the Governon's niece turns up at a party instead of kidnapped that tends to happen, Danny."  
"Bite me, Steven."  
"Maybe later." Steve winked as he reached for the door handle of the car.  
Danny shook his head, "Get in the car you animal."

Steve honked as the cousins and Lou drove passed them on the way out of the parking lot and then followed suit as Danny pulled out his phone.

"I'm gonna call the heathens and see if they want us to pick up pizza on the way home." Danny put the phone up to his ear. "The way Nahele's eating we may have to double the pies." When he didn't get an answer from their son he tried their daughter but got another voicemail. "Ya know, I can't get their teenaged faces out of their phones for two seconds when we're home but when I try calling it's radio silence."  
"Hey, Danny?"  
"What, Steve?"  
"You realize you just used a military reference." Steve smirked and looked over to see his not-so-amused husband's face. "Neither one of them answered?"  
"Nope." Danny sighed. "Maybe they're in bed asleep like good children." Steve gave Danny a look that conveyed how much of a ridiculous idea that might be. "Hey, a father can wish."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

The Northshore was beautiful during the day but breathtaking at night. Api sat on her board rolling with the choppy waves as she stared up at the sky that presented more twinkling stars than she could ever count.

They'd been surfing for over an hour with constant warnings from Nahele that she was getting too close to the rocks. Night surfing was a lot harder in the dark and maybe Api could admit just a little why her fathers thought it was dangerous. She already had a scraped up arm after a run in with some hidden rocks. After pleading for _just one more wave, Nahele!_ her brother relented and there she was, a small girl in a big ocean with only the moon as light.

As she stared up at the stars she noticed their twinkling became a little more blurry and her head a little more dizzy. Api suddenly felt tired, bone tired and she lost track of how long she sat out in the water. She tried focusing her gaze towards shore where her brother and friends were, but it was too much of a challenge so instead she laid her head down on her board. Api heard shouting but it sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel. If she could just rest for a minute she could paddle back to the voice and tell it she was ok.

She'd just lay her head down for a minute.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Nahele could kick himself for not making his sister come in sooner. He had a hard time keeping track of her in the dark waves and he nearly had a heart attack when Api smacked into the rocks. He'd spotted her again sitting kinda slumped over her board. He felt something drop in his stomach when he realized something wasn't right. She didn't respond when he started shouting her name and finally Nahele went into full panic mode as he watched his little sister slide off her board into the black ocean.

He immediately shouted out to one of his sister's friends to call 911 as he ran towards the water and dove in.

Him and Steve had spent many hours out in the water together training for Nahele's tryouts for the swim team at school. He was a strong swimmer, knew how to dive under the crashing waves so they didn't push him back. He dove again and again searching for a glimpse of his sister's green swimsuit, then suddenly when he thought he'd lost his sister for good he saw a flash of neon green towards the rocks.

Nahele swam fast, his strong arms just out of reach as his sister slammed into the huge rock, her head bouncing off with a sickening _thud_.

Api was bleeding from a gash in her forehead by her hairline as Nahele reached her. Wrapping his arms around her torso like a rescue diver would he looked around to find his bearings. Flashing blue lights gave him the direction towards shore. He turned in time to see a wave coming towards them and prepared himself, folding his body around his unconscious sister as much as possible.

Nahele grunted as his back smacked the rock, feeling like a bull rammed into him. He made sure his grip was tight on his sister and was ready for the next wave using the momentum to kick off the rock with his legs and use the wave to propel them in the right direction.

Finally, with the help of two HPD officers Nahele dragged Api out of the water onto the warm sand. Exhausted, he collapsed next to his sister's lifeless body as the officers started CPR. Only then did he notice how pale Api was and how blue her lips were.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve sat in the car gripping the steering wheel with more force than should be allowed, staring at the spot where their son's car should be sitting in the driveway.

"Uh, I'm no genius but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say the reason our children didn't answer the phone is because they aren't home and are probably out doing God knows what." Danny raged, barely missing Steve's face as his hands interpreted his frustration.  
"Yeah." Steve answered as he dug out his phone to call Nahele. He squeezed the bridge of his nose as it went straight to voicemail. "Son, you better call me back and explain to me exactly where you two are and then get your asses back home so I can kick them."  
"Wait," Danny suddenly said. "It's Saturday night."  
"Yeah, and?"  
Danny snapped his fingers, "This is the night Api asked to go surfing. Where'd she say-?"  
"The Northshore." Steve answered as he tore out of the driveway.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams-McGarrett loudly contemplated the ways they were going to end their children on the thirty minute drive to the Northshore. About a block out from the beach Steve pulled to the side as a fire truck and EMS roared passed them towards their destination. He didn't have to look at his husband to know he was thinking the same thing as he was, that it couldn't be a coincidence they we're going in the same direction. Danny flicked on the lights and sirens as Steve punched the gas to follow the first responders.

The anxiety of the situation got worse as they spotted Nahele's car as they pulled up. The two men hopped out of the car and was met by a worried looking Duke.

"Is it our kids?" Danny immediately asked.  
"Nahele's ok." Duke put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I don't know the extent but medics are working on Api."

Steve and Danny didn't wait for any further explanation before running over to the crowd that was gathered by the beach. They stopped short trying to make sense of the scene before them; Nahele was sitting on the ground with his legs tucked up to his chest staring out into the ocean completely still. Beside him lay Api who two paramedics were performing CPR on.

"Nahele!" Shouted Steve as soon as he spotted him.  
Nahele jerked his head up at his dad's voice and then found himself gathered up off the ground and in Steve's crushing embrace. "I'm so sorry, dad." The boy sobbed. "This is all my fault."  
"Shh, it's ok." Steven comforted as he watched Danny fall to his knees beside their daughter's lifeless body.  
"Sir?" One of the medics acknowledged Danny.  
"What can I do?"  
The medic pumping Api's chest motioned his head for Danny to come closer. "Do you know CPR?"  
"Yeah." Danny answered scooting closer to Api's side.  
"I need you to take over so I can help my partner." He moved out the way letting Danny take his position. "My name's, Gary."  
"Detective Williams." Danny automatically answered as he kept up chest compressions.  
The other medic who was breathing for Api via resuscitator looked up to Steve. "Commander McGarrett, right?" A quick nod in confirmation. "I'm Evan." He introduced himself quickly. "Every thirty compressions squeeze this bag twice."

Steve let go of Nahele to drop opposite of Danny, taking over the resuscitator. Danny kept pumping until he got to thirty.

"Squeeze." He ordered Steve so he could get on track with counting.

While Steve and Danny continued CPR, Gary started attaching leads onto Api's chest while Evan secured a C-collar around her neck. After another round of compressions the EKG machine finally registered a heartbeat with quick _blip blip blip_ 's.

"Stop CPR." Evan ordered.

Both Steve and Danny huffed in relief as Api took her first breath.

Not needing there help anymore Gary gently pushed Danny out of the way. "Give us room to work guys."

Api started coughing so they immediately rolled her onto her side as water gushed out of her mouth. Everybody's relief was short lived though as they rolled her back and she starting convulsing.

"Do you two know anything about her medical history? Gary asked.  
"She's a diabetic." Answered Steve. "We're her fathers."

Evan immediately gathered supplies for an IV line while Gary got a glucose monitor out of his med bag. He quickly pricked Api's finger and applied the blood to the strip. A very long five seconds later he whistled and threw the kit to the side.

"Line established." Evan reported.  
"Good." Gary handed his partner a bag of fluid. "We need to push Dextrose. Got a blood sugar reading of nineteen."  
"Jesus." Danny huffed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Danny paced, Steve watched, and Nahele cried as Gary and Evan continued to stabilize Api. All four men rolled Api onto a backboard and then lifted her up on the stretcher. They got one of the on scene cops to gather their equipment as they rolled her to the ambulance.

"Commander," Gary glanced to Steve. "We need a quick history."  
Steve jogged next to the gurney as Danny helped Nahele into the Camero. "Her name is Apikalia Williams-McGarrett, she's thirteen. Type one diabetic, wears an insulin pump."  
"Any med allergies?"  
"Morphine."  
Evan jumped into the back of the bus after loading Api in as Gary turned back to Steve. "Follow us. We're headed to Honolulu Medical Center."

Steve heard Gary shout _lights and sirens all the way, Evan_ before the door slammed shut. He watched for a fraction of a second as the ambulance drove off and then ran back to the car to follow.

The only sound in the car on the way to the hospital was the wailing of sirens from the Camero and the ambulance in front of them and the occasional sniff from Nahele.

Commander, Detective and their son rushed into the hospital only to hurry up and wait. Even after flashing their badges the nurse insisted they wait in the family waiting room. After ten minutes Danny glanced up to see the rest of their ohana coming down the hall to them.

"Duke called me." Chin answered Steve's confused look as he hugged him. "How is she, brah?"  
Danny shook his head, "We don't know anything yet."  
"Api's a tough kid, she'll be fine." Lou tried to reassure with a squeeze to Danny's shoulder.  
Now the adrenaline was wearing off from the emergency Steve turned to Nahele. "What the hell happened?"

That was the question the seventeen year old didn't want to be asked. He looked down as his hand found his other arm to hold on to. With all eyes on him he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Anything so he didn't have to face his dads.

"Nahele!"  
Nahele jumped as Steve boomed his name. He took a deep breath and then looked up. "After you guys left Api begged me to go surfing so we went. Api was on a wave and crashed into some rocks but she was ok. I told her to come in but she convinced me to let her go out one more time." Nahele grabbed a handful of his hair in frustration. "I don't know what happened! One minute she was up on her board and then she just- just fell over!" Nahele covered his face as he cried.

To say that Steve and Danny were pissed would be an understatement. Usually the calmer of the two it was a shock when Steve marched over to Nahele, grabbed his arm and shook him hard enough for his brain to rattle in his head.

"You took your little sister night surfing knowing how dangerous it is?" Steve shouted giving him another shake.  
"Ow." Nahele hissed in pain and bent slightly towards his dad to give some slack.  
Lou grabbed hold of Steve's shoulder to get him away from the boy. "That's enough, Steve."  
Danny walked over to stand between his husband and son, "What's wrong, Nahele?"  
"Api slipped into the water and I dived in to find her. It took me a while but then I saw her by the rocks. By the time I got to her she'd already smacked it with her head." Nahele shook his head letting out another sob. "I grabbed hold of her but another wave was coming so I tucked myself around Api. When the wave hit I got thrown into the rock and I hit my back."

Danny turned Nahele around and lifted his shirt which revealed blood weeping scrapes and a blooming bruise across the majority of his back. Kono gave a sympathetic hiss as Danny helped Nahele out of his shirt.

"We gotta go get you looked at."  
"I'm fine, Danno." Nahele protested. Danny gave him a look that immediately shut him up.  
"I'll go with you." Offered Kono wanting to be of some help.  
Steve sighed loudly as he pinched his nose in frustration with himself. "I'm an asshole." He said to Nahele as he wrapped a hand around his son's neck to pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, kid." After giving his hair a kiss Steve made sure to look his son in the eye. "I'm so proud of you, Nahele. You saved your sister's life."  
Nahele gave a watery smile. "Thanks, dad."  
"Alright, somebody come get me if you get news about, Api." Danny said as he steered Nahele out the door to the nurse's station.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

The Five-O ohana sat in silent agony for over two hours awaiting any news on the youngest member's condition. Nahele's x-rays came back fine and other than some heavy bruising he'd be fine. Chin and Lou kept cups of coffee coming since it was well after one in the morning while Kono tried to keep Nahele's guilt at bay by talking to him about anything other than what was going on.

After pacing for a while Steve sat next to Danny who's leg was bouncing quickly in anxiety. Steve grabbed hold of his partner's hand and rested them in his lap.

Danny shook his head, "What the hell's taking so long?"  
"I don't know, babe." Steve sighed. "I'll go ask again." Because Danny still had his sidearm clipped to his belt and was liable to start shooting if they didn't get answers soon.

As Steve stood up to go back to the nurse's station a man in green scrubs was coming their way. He stopped in front of Steve, offering his hand as the rest of the team stood.

"I'm Dr. Mark. Are you Apikalia's father?"  
Danny stood next to Steve to take his hand again. "We both are. How is she?"  
"She's stable and I expect her to make a full recovery." The doctor smiled. A collective sigh of relief could be heard in the small room, Nahele sitting heavily at the news of his sister. "When she came in Apikalia's blood sugar was only twenty-two, it took a while but we brought that up to normal range. She has a concussion which is probably from the gash on her head. That's been sewed up, forty-seven stitches in all. The paramedics that brought her in said she was in full cardiac arrest, that of course would be from the drowning, so for now I have her on a breathing machine."  
Steve turned away with his hand to his mouth, "Oh my God."  
The doctor put his hands up, "It's just to help her lungs relax and recover and it's only for twenty-four hours."  
"Will there be any long term effects from the drowning and cardiac arrest?" Danny asked.  
"There's always a chance of brain damage but I think in Apikalia'a case it's slim."  
"Can we see her?" Steve asked.  
"Apikalia was just moved to ICU, as soon as she's settled a nurse will come get you."  
Danny stuck his hand out to the doctor. "Thank you so much, Dr. Mike."  
"It's my pleasure. If you have anymore questions the nurse can notify me."

As soon as the doctor turned to leave Steve gathered Danny in his arms and squeezed him letting silent tears fall. Nahele joined the hug to console his fathers and then Kono, Chin and Lou making a group of supportive bodies. After standing together for a minute everyone pulled themselves together. Danny glanced at Steve making sure he was ok. Steve silently responded with a nod of his head and clearing his throat.

"If I know you two you ain't leaving the hospital until your little girl can go with you." Lou said. "Nahele can stay with me, Renee, and the kids. I'll bring him by tomorrow morning."  
"Yeah, we'll be here bright and early too." Kono sighed. "You guys want us to bring some stuff from the house?"  
"Toothbrush and clean clothes would be great." Danny smiled.  
Chin clapped Steve on the shoulder, "And I'll call the Governor first thing in the morning to let him know you and Danny will be out for a few days."  
"Thanks for having our backs guys." Steve smiled.  
Kono smiled back showing her dimples, "That's what ohana's for, brah."

After another round of hugs Chin and Kono left leaving Lou waiting for Nahele while he said goodbye.

"You did a good job with your sister tonight." Danny said as he squeezed their boy, thankful he wasn't lying in a bed next to his sister. "I love you, kid."  
"Love you too, Danno." Nahele turned to Steve's embrace. "Love you."  
"I love you too, bud." Steve said into Nahele's shoulder as he hugged him tight.  
Nahele pulled away concentrating his stare on the floor. "I'm sorry about tonight."  
"We'll talk about it once we get your sister outta this place." Danny sighed.  
"We'll see you in the morning." Steve said before turning to Lou. "Thanks again, buddy. We'll see you in the morning."

The guys had to wait another fifteen minutes before a nurse came for them.

"Are you Apikalia's fathers?"  
"Yes ma'am." Steve answered. "I'm Steve and this is my husband, Danny."  
"My name is, Marie." The small nurse smiled. "I'm taking care of your daughter tonight. Dr. Mike already explained her condition, right?"  
Danny nodded. "We know what we're walking into."  
"Ok then. Let me take you to your daughter."

For the third time that night the two men took each other's hands and followed the nurse to see what the consequences of Api's decision looked like.

* * *

 **ok, there you go. Hope you like it! Please remember to leave a comment ?**

 **-Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllllloooo readers!**

 **So sorry this has taken sooooo long . Perhaps I need to spend some time over Steve or Danny's lap for motivation ;) Seriously though, RL has been kicking my ass like nobody's business. Not that probably any of you care about that...lol. I also have to apologize that this is a shorter chapter than normal but I thought it was better nothing, right?**

 **Also, for those who are following _Saved_ I haven't abandoned it. Believe it or not I've actually been writing the next chapter bit by bit.**

 **And I have no earthly reason to start anything else when I have so much I haven't finished but I'll have a surprise for you guys soon enough :)**

* * *

The room Api was in was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor and the small hissing noises from the ventilator. Even though Danny told the nurse they knew what they were walking into an involuntary gasp escaped his lips, his hand coming up to his mouth too late to stop it. Steve stared, taking everything in; the tube down Api's throat, her chest rising and falling with the machine, her closed eyes, the stitches in her head, and all the various wires coming and going. It was so unlike their daughter to be still and the scary thought that she looked dead crossed Steve's mind.

"I'll be back in a while to check on her." The nurse spoke quietly. "If you have any questions or need anything I'll be just outside."

Danny took Api's hand carefully in his, inhaling a deep breath to steady himself as Steve took her other hand.

"Damn, kid. What were you thinking?" Steve whispered to her. It broke his heart a little she didn't answer back.

There wasn't much to do but wait and let Api rest so Steve sat on the small couch and invited Danny to tuck himself into his side. They we're both exhausted and done with the day. It must have only been a few hours later when Danny cracked an eye open to see that it was still dark outside. He looked up at Steve to see he was knocked out and then noticed a blanket thrown over them both.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Marie whispered as she checked the hanging fluid bags.

"No." Danny whispered back as he carefully extracted himself from his partner. "How's she doing?"

"Apikalia is doing great. I just checked her sugar a while back since we have her on an insulin drip and it came back 104."

"Good." Danny ran his hand gently through her short hair. "We call her, Api."

"Well, I was going to wipe Api down, put her in a clean gown and shift her to a different position."

"Do you mind if I help?" Danny asked as he looked up at the nurse.

"Not at all." Marie smiled.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

About an hour after Danny finished helping Marie with Api, Steve woke up. After a liquid breakfast of coffee the doctor came in to talk to them.

"She seemed to have a good night." Dr. Mike said as he looked through her chart. "I'm going to have the nurse turn the oxygen saturation down a bit and see how she tolerates that. If her lungs aren't working too hard then we'll take the tube out after lunch and ween her off the sedatives."

"Sounds great." Danny smiled.

"How long will it take her to wake up after you take her off the sedatives?" Steve asked.

"It'll take a while so probably not until after dinner. Even then she'll still be groggy and won't be up too long."

"That's ok." Steve sighed in relief. "Just as long as she wakes up."

A nurse poked her head in, "Excuse me, gentlemen but there's some people out in the waiting room who said they're your ohana."

Steve rubbed his hand over Api's covered legs before him and Danny made their way to the waiting room. Chin and Kono were waiting for them and God bless her heart Kono was holding two cups of coffee.

"Thought you guys could use some real coffee."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you." Danny practically moaned as he took a sip of the hot heavenly liquid. "I could kiss you."

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat and spread his arms out. "Really, Danny? I'm standing right here."

Danny winked at Kono and shrugged. "I don't know, Steve, you didn't bring me hot coffee from our favorite place."

"Don't worry, boss. I'm not interested in the hoale."

Chin laughed out loud at the hurt look on Danny's face and handed the box he was holding to Steve. "Thought breakfast was in order too."

Steve smirked at his husband. "You can have, Kono, Danny. Chin brought malasadas."

"What they hell am I walking into?" A deep voice asked from behind them. They all turned to see Lou walk in with Renee and a sullen looking Nahele behind them. "I don't know about you people sometimes."

"How's, Api?" Nahele asked in a small voice. The sobering question had all the smiles in the room dropping as the reminder of why they were all there was brought back to forefront.

Steve wrapped his arm around Nahele's shoulders. "She's doing better. There's a good chance the ventilator is coming out in a few hours."

Nahele nodded not looking at either of his dads. "Can I see her?"

Danny gave Steve a worried glance at their son's behavior. "Yeah, c'mon, I'll take you back."

Lou placed a hand on Steve's shoulder to guide him to the chairs to sit down. "I wanna talk to you for a minute, McGarrett." Renee nodded to her husband before turning to engage Chin and Kono in conversation so the two men could talk privately.

"What's up, Lou?"

"Nahele's in a bad way." Lou started. "That boy's so guilt ridden he don't know what to do with himself."

"It's not his fault what happened to, Api. In fact, he saved her from drowning." Steve responded, his eyebrows drawing in confusion.

"I know that and you know that but Nahele doesn't. Renee tried talking to him last night and he thinks because he agreed to take Api to the beach it was his actions that caused his sister to end up in the hospital." Steve dropped his head and sighed. This parenting shit was hard. "Now, Steve, I can't tell you how to be a parent but if you and Danny were planning on punishing him I'd do it soon before the guilt eats him up. I know he didn't sleep last night and he refused to eat anything this morning."

Steve nodded his head. "I'll talk to Danny and we'll figure it out. Thanks, Lou."

"No problem brother." Lou clapped him on the shoulder.

As the rest of the team took turns visiting Api for a while Steve brought Danny out into the hall to talk to him about their son. He told him everything Lou said and agreed that one of them needed to take Nahele home to take are of him. To get the boy to truly understand that Api's near drowning wasn't his fault. They also talked about what Nahele's punishment should be; obviously he was getting his ass handed to him, but like Danny the seventeen year old hated to get up early so it was decided he'd get up with Steve in the morning and run with him.

"You want me to do it?" Steve offered.

"No." Danny shook his head. "You get Api when she's all better. After she's released from the hospital and I can stop worrying so much I'll probably get pissed again and have the urge to choke her."

Steve smirked at his partner's proclamation. No matter how pissed he got at their kids he'd never hurt them. "Danny, you have a hard time spanking either one of them, I highly doubt you're going to choke Api."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, well I'll just let you handle that one." Sticking his hands in his pockets he sighed. "Besides, call me a chicken but I don't think I can be here when they take the tube out our kid."

Steve knew all about Danny's tendency to get so anxious he'd damn near have a panic attack. In that area Steve was better equipped to wait for the results of their daughter's outcome.

Shortly before noon the whole team met back in the waiting room after each visiting Api for a while. Danny and Nahele were sitting beside each other, the Detective using his many years on the job to guage his son's mood. The seventeen year old was playing with his fingers which rested in his lap and his whole body just screamed defeat. Yeah, it was time to sort their boy out. Danny nudged Nahele's leg and stood up.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home."

Nahele's head snap up to look at Danny. "But I wanna stay here in case Api wakes up, Danno."

Danny raised his eyebrows as he spoke to Nahele in a low voice so no one else heard. "I, uh, think you and I need to take care of some business."

As he stared up into the blue eyes of his father dread dropped in the pit of his stomach because he thought he had a pretty good idea of what business Danno was talking about. "Yes sir."

Danny nodded. "Good man. Go tell dad bye."

Danny watched as Nahele went over to Steve and said something he couldn't hear before giving him a hug. He got a nod from Steve as Nahele made his way back over to him.

"Call me if something changes. I'll talk to you later."

Steve felt a little sympathetic as he watched Nahele walk to Danny like a man going to the gallows. Danny tended to use spanking as a last resort but when he did have to punish one of the kids he didn't half ass it. Steve winced a bit at the world of hurt their son was going to be in shortly.

* * *

 **Please leave me some feedback, a comment, a thought...anything. You guys comments keeps the fuel burning and makes me wanna write faster.**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions for what Apikalia and Nahele can get into let me know!**

 **Happy reading,**

 **-Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha boys & girls :) Sooo...here's the next chapter. I hope it's up to everyone's standards, I wrote it while I was experiencing sleep deprivation...lol. **

**CHAPTER WARNING: Spanking. C'mon, duh.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Danny kept glancing over to the passenger seat worrying his bottom lip between his teeth at Nahele staring out the window as he drove them home.

"What's going through your head, Nahele?" Nahele didn't turn to look at him but answered with a noise from the back of his throat. "C'mon, I can hear you thinkin' from over here."

"Do you and dad ever think you made a mistake adopting me?" Nahele answered, still not looking at Danny.

Not prepared for the absurd answer he received Danny quickly pulled off the road, shut off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt so he could give his son his full attention.

"Look at me, Nahele." He ordered, tone serious and not to be ignored. When his son's watery dark eyes met his his heart constricted a little. "No matter what you do or what you think you've done me and dad would never think that. People make mistakes, Nahele, but that doesn't mean you're not family anymore. Do you understand?"

Nahele wiped away a stray tear as he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Danny straightened back in his seat with a relieved huff and tried to put his erratic beating heart back to normal. "Jesus, where'd that come from?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "It's my fault Api's hurt and in the hospital."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Nahele shouted, his voice reverberating through the small space of the car. "If I hadn't said yes and drove her to the beach none of this would've happened! She almost died because of me, Danno!" As his voice stopped bouncing around the car his sobs permeated the air.

"Let me ask you a question; did you make Api's sugar bottom out?"

"No."

"Did your drown her?"

"Of course not."

"Ok then, how is her being in the hospital because of those two things your fault? Listen to me good when I say this, Nahele." Danny urged as he put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Api's decisions and actions are what landed her in the hospital."

"But I took her to the beach even when I knew you and dad said no. Even though I knew how dangerous it could be."

"That part is true and that's what you'll be punished for, but not for your sister's injuries. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?" Nahele nodded his head as he wiped his face off with his shirt sleeve. "Do you really? I don't want you carrying guilt around that's not yours to carry."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Danny put his seat belt back on and turned the key in the ignition. "Alright then, let's get home."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

It was close to one in the afternoon as Steve sat next to Api holding her hand. He still hadn't heard from Danny and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He was pretty sure Danny wasn't going to lose his shit with Nahele. Hopefully the kid hadn't had a complete meltdown over his misplaced guilt. Maybe he should call Danny-

"Commander McGarrett." Dr. Mike greeted, interrupting his thoughts. "Api is doing well with her breathing so I think it's time to take the tube out."

A nurse grabbed Steve's elbow and guided him towards the door. "Why don't you go take a break and come back in about an hour." Seeing Steve about to protest the nurse urged him a little harder towards the door. "Trust me, ohana doesn't need to see what's about to happen. We're going to take the tube out and then I'm going to get her washed up and in a clean gown and then change her sheets. We have your number, I promise to call if anything happens."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve sighed as he begrudgingly walked out the door.

He watched for a moment as a PCT wheeled a cart of supplies into Api's room before taking a walk down the hall.

Steve decided on getting some fresh air while he made some calls. He first called the Governor to give him an update of the situation and received orders to stay out of the office for the rest of the week, Detective Williams too. After that he called Chin to get any office updates and was reassured that everything was fine and that him and the rest of the team were waiting to hear about Api's condition. Steve ended the call with a mahalo, brah, then glanced down at his watch. He sighed heavily as he realized only fifteen minutes had gone by.

A cup of coffee and two round trips of the ICU floor later Steve stood outside of Api's room unwilling to move until he got an update. He took it as a good sign he couldn't hear much noise coming from the room except for the occasional muffled voice. Finally the door opened, Dr. Mike stepping out and not seeming too surprised to find Steve standing outside the door.

"Everything went well." Dr. Mike smiled. "I've very happy with her progress. When she wakes up we'll see how's she's doing. If everything looks good as I expect it should then Apikalia can be downgraded to the pediatric floor for the rest of her stay."

Steve shook the man's hand. "Thanks, Dr. Mike."

"No problem, Commander. You can go in to see your daughter now."

Steve walked back into the room letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw Api taking breaths all on her own without the machine. He planted a hand in her still sea salty hair and leaned his forehead against hers, relishing the small puffs of air she made against his neck.

"Good girl."

He resumed his seat beside her in the chair that probably had a permanent mold of his ass and took out his phone to text Danny.

 _Tube is out and she's breathing on her own :)_

Feeling more relieved than he had in forty-eight hours Steve laid his head back against the seat for a moment before calling the rest of their ohana.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny stood outside of Nahele's bedroom door where he had sent him ten minutes earlier when they got to the house. The detective hated spanking the kids. He didn't imagine any parent really liked it but it almost bothered Danny. He could be bold, at times unforgiving in his job and certainly not afraid to voice his opinion, but he had a soft heart, especially towards their kids. His own parents didn't use physical discipline against him, Matty or their sisters which in retrospect is probably what led to a lot of problems in his teen years before he decided to be a cop and enter the academy. Danny definitely saw the benefits of such discipline but it hurt his heart to have to hurt Api or Nahele, even if it was just their butt.

He noticed his husband didn't have as much problem with it as he did, but then again Steve had grown up being spanked and so was his father before him. Going into the Navy and then to SEAL school had definitely drilled respect even further into him which Steve expected of their kids. It mostly led to Steve doing most of the spanking and Danny picking up the discipline slack in other ways. Either way he had a responsibility to Nahele at the moment to straighten him out and that's what he intended to do.

Danny didn't bother knocking on the door knowing Nahele was expecting him. He found his son sitting on the bed nervously picking at his comforter. Danny slowly sat next to the lanky teenager and sighed.

"Dad and I talked and in addition to getting your butt smacked you're grounded for two weeks and for those two weeks you'll be getting up with Steve early in the morning to go running with him."

Nahele made a face, "I expected the sore ass, but PT with dad?"

Danny shrugged, "I mean we can make it for a whole month."

"No, no I'll take the two weeks." The boy hurried.

"Thought so." Danny quipped as he stood up. "Let's get this over with."

Knowing the drill Nahele stood up to plant his hands on his bed but blanched as Danny started unbuckling his belt. "Danno-" he started but stopped as Danny shook his head.

"You're seventeen, almost a man and I'm not breaking my hand on your ass." he explained as he finished pulling his belt through the loops and doubled it over making sure he had a good grip on the buckle. "Hands on the bed and bend over."

"Yes sir." Nahele sighed knowing he deserved what he was about to get.

Danny positioned himself on Nahele's left side putting his hand on the small of his back. "Why are you being punished, Nahele?"

"Because I took Api to the beach even though you and dad said no."

"Right. And not because of what?"

Nahele dropped his head between his shoulders. "Not because Api got injured."

The only warning Nahele got was the tap on his back from Danny's hand and the slight whoosh as the belt sliced through the air before a hot stripe was seared across his butt. He sucked in a breath as the second lick landed quickly followed by a third and fourth. By the time they got to ten Nahele was breathing heavy and his eyes were watering. The board shorts he was wearing wasn't offering much protection from Danny's deadly butt murdering aim.

Danny stopped to let Nahele breath through the pain he was inflicting. "Do you think me and Steve tell you guys no just for the hell of it?

"No sir." Nahele cried.

Danny applied another lick which had the seventeen year old's hips pushing forward to escape the blows. "Hold still, Nahele." Another lick. "I don't wanna miss and hit you somewhere else."

"It hurts." Nahele sobbed out. Another lick had him hiss sharply.

"It's supposed to, babe." Danny answered as he laid down another stripe. "Do you think it'll be a good idea to listen from now on?"

"Yes sir." Nahele quickly agreed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ok then, almost done." Danny assured.

Nahele tried getting up knowing what "almost done" meant. "No more, Danno." he cried. "Please, I'll listen to you and dad."

Danny applied a little more pressure to Nahele's back to get him back into position. "Five more, Nahele and then we're done. Back down."

Nahele gave up and buried his face in his comforter as Danny shifted a little closer to his side. The last five came in quick succession and applied to his butt's under curve making him cry harder into this blanket. He stayed there for a minute trying to breath before Danny got him up and gathered him into his arms.

"I love you, Nahele."

Nahele's breath stuttered as he clung to Danny. "Love you too, Danno."

"No matter what me and Steve will always be your dads and we'll always be here for you." Danny reassured the teen as he squeezed him harder before letting go. "Rest a while, kid."

Before leaving Danny made sure Nahele laid down on his bed and then headed to his and Steve's room. He let out a huff as he sat down, tossing his belt on the bed, then ran a hand through his hair. He needed a beer...or five. Danny glanced at his phone sitting on the dresser to see the red blinking indicating a message. He opened the message,

 _Tube is out and she's breathing on her own :)_

Danny threw himself back on the bed in sweet sweet relief. Laying back on the bed he called Steve with the first genuine smile on his face since the whole incident happened.

"You say she's breathing on her own, huh?"

"Yeah, Danny." Steve answered. The detective could hear the smile in his voice. "Doc says we're in the clear now."

"That's-" A deep breath and a hand wiping at his eyes. "That's great, babe."

There was silence for a moment and then Steve's soft reassuring voice floated through the phone. "Api's going to fine, Danno."

Danny snorted to cover the emotion in his voice. "Until you get your hands on her."

"Damn straight." Steve answered. "Speaking of, how's our other kid?"

"Well how do you think, Steven? I just busted his ass nine ways from Sunday." He swore he could hear Steve rolling his eyes over the phone.

"No shit, Danny." Steve retorted. "Know what, never mind."

Danny stood up from the bed while tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could re thread his belt back into his pants. "Listen, I'm gonna fix us something to eat and shower and then we'll be back over."

"Alright, the doc down graded Api so she'll be on the regular pediatric floor. I'll text the room number if you guys don't get here first."

"See ya soon." Danny smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Poor Nahele :( Keep the reviews coming!**

 **-Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, guys. I seemed to lose my steam for this story (obvious by how long it's taking me to update), but here's another chapter. Sorry it's short and to me it's not the best writing but I was trying to give you guys something. Sorry in advance for the shit writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

The first thing Api was aware of was just how _heavy_ her body felt. The sensation was something like water pressing down on her from every direction. Immediately after the heaviness a deep burning ache made itself known and rippled across her chest with every breath. Then there was her throat; a lava chute that probably had roared forever, and what the hell happened? She was pretty sure she heard familiar hushed voices in the- well, wherever she was. Trying to get her eyes open seemed like a monumental task but Api was determined to do it, McGarretts weren't quitters after all.

Finally, Api was blearily rewarded with the sight of her two fathers and brother sitting beside what she assumed was her bed. She tried to clear her throat which was miserably failed, the pain making her wince and close her eyes again. Time must have kept ticking, the second battle with her eyes just as hard as the first but this time the three figures that had been sitting were now standing around her, staring.

"Api, you with us?" Danno's voice floated into her ears. That seemed to coax her eyes to cooperate and she was able to open them enough to clear her fuzzy vision. "Hey, there's those beautiful eyes."

"What's goin' on?" Api moaned.

"You had a surfing accident." Steve answered. "Do you remember?"

Api scrunched up her face in concentration trying to picture what she remembered last. And yes, there it was; she was floating on her surfboard after convincing Nahele it was a good idea to sneak out to go night surfing.

"Oh man," she grimaced.

"Evidently." Danny answered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Probably wasn't the best idea."

"For sure." Api answered as she winced at trying to move around.

"That conversation can wait till later." Steve said. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Api nodded but then stopped, "Yeah, everything pretty much hurts."

That set her parents in motion; Danny quickly took his hands out of his pockets and followed Steve out the door to find a doctor and a nurse. Api's eyes settled on the only person left in the room which happened to be a guilt ridden looking Nahele.

"Hey, brah." Api smiled. When she didn't get a smile back she frowned. "What's the matter."

Nahele looked her like she had two heads. "You almost died, sis."

"Nah," Api waved him off. "I'm still breathing."

Nahele bent forward to take his sister's hand in his. "I was so worried. I should've never let you convince me to go."

"I'm sorry, Nahele." Api answered feeling bad. "It's my fault. I made you take me out there."

"Pff, no way kid." Nahele smirked.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They both looked up as their fathers and a doctor came in.

"Apikalia, it's good to see you awake." The doctor smiled. "How're you feeling?"

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

After staying one more night just to make sure everything was ok, Api and the rest of her family were happy to be home. Well, mostly happy. Api was made to rest and although you would think it was nice to be waited on hand and foot, it wasn't. She was tired of seeing the kicked puppy expression Nahele was sporting every time he walked in the room, which was….always. Api couldn't get rid of him! She finally resorted to yelling at him that she was going to start undressing; that usually did the trick.

A few more days passed and Api could move around without wincing, which was such a relief, but also came anxiety; she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Api knew her dads weren't going to let her off the hook, she knew them too well for that, and when she screwed up big time she paid for it. Almost drowning cause she snuck out of the house was probably up at the top of the list of biggest screw ups of all time. Api knew punishment was coming soon after she heard dad and Danno arguing in the kitchen.

"She's better, Danny." Steve said in a serious voice. Coming back from the bathroom Api had heard her name and stopped at the top of the stairs, straining her ears to listen.

"I know she's better, but she almost died. I think we can cut her a little slack." Danny argued back.

"We have been cutting her slack!" Steve shouted making Api jump. "And her almost dying is why she needs to be punished. We could've lost her, Danny, because she decided to disobey us."

Api heard a frustrated sigh, "I understand that, Steve, I do, but don't you think almost drowning is punishment enough?"

"No, I don't. I want her to really understand. Don't you?" Not receiving an answer Steve continued. "Besides, you spanked Nahele. It's only right Api gets one too."

There was a few more moments of silence before Danny's defeated voice drifted upstairs. "I know you're right, I just don't like it."

"Wait a minute," Steve answered outraged. "Did you just say I was right? I think that's a first in our marriage, hell, even our partnership."

"Shut up, Steven."

Api made her way back to her room quietly after hearing what was decided. Closing her door she sat on her bed thinking; she was in no way looking forward to having her butt roasted and usually she tried to wriggle out of it somehow, but she remembered almost drowning and it was scary as hell. Perhaps she really did deserve it this time. She scared herself and guilt was also a big factor after she found out Nahele was hurt trying to save her. Not to mention he got his butt roasted too. God she owed her brother. Now all that was left was waiting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading you guys. Sorry it was so short! I'm gonna try to finish the last chapter some time soon.**

 **-Fox**


	6. Author's Note

Ok guys, I know a lot of you have been asking for the finish of this story. Help! I'm losing inspiration which seems to be one of big problems when I write. Unfortunately, when it comes to that I seem to have writer's bipolar .

Good news; I have written a bit more of this story. It's the last chapter so it's almost finished. Can I have a shout from some of you so I know you're still on the ride with me?

Here I go to write some more...

-Fox


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I'm kinda pissed at myself cause I know I can write better than this. Anways, I hope you like it. Drop me a comment!**

* * *

Ok, the waiting was killing her. It'd been a few days since Api overhead the conversation in the kitchen between her parents and still nothing. Dad and Danno haven't even mentioned it to her. Api's stomach literally hurt from the guilt that was churning. Guilt for disobeying her parents and scaring the shit out of them and even that Nahele got in trouble cause she convinced him to take her surfing. She even felt guilty that her parents seemed to be arguing over her.

It was the weekend and her dads decided to invite the ohana over for a cookout. It was the first time Api had seen any of her extended family since the accident and for some reason she was a little nervous.

Since Steve was manning the grill Api went to answer the ringing doorbell. As she opened it a smiling Chin greeted her.

"Hey, Uncle Chin."

"Aloha, Kiddo." Chin smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "You're looking good."

"Thanks." Api smiled sheepishly. "Dads are out on the lanai. Wanna a beer?"

"Sure."

Soon the others arrived: Lou, his wife and kids, and Kono. The cookout was in full blowout and all Api could do was sulk. The guilt was churning in her gut the more her family asked about how she was doing and expressed their concern. After an hour she couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, Danno." she got her fathers attention. "Could I talk to you inside?"

Api didn't miss the look Danno gave Steve as they followed her inside the kitchen. Now she was standing in front of them she didn't know what she wanted to say. The three stood there awkwardly until Danny finally took pity on her.

"Spit it out, kid."

"Am I going to be punished?" Api blurted and then slapped her hand over her mouth not expecting it to come out so bluntly.

Steve crossed his arms and leaned a hip against the kitchen counter, "I don't think you've ever asked us to punish you."

"Definitely a first." Danny agreed.

Api crossed her arms over her stomach and shifted on her feet. This was most definitely an uncomfortable conversation. "I feel...weird."

"Weird how?"

Api shrugged her shoulders and exhaled loudly getting frustrated they were making her explain herself. "I don't know!"

Danny chewed on his lip while nodding his head, "Probably feeling a little guilty, huh?"

"Yeah." Api answered as she deflated. "I guess so."

"Uh hm." Steve acknowledged. "Feel like you need to be punished?" Api nodded her head. "Why?"

"I know Nahele got punished even though it was my idea to go surfing."

"Nahele got punished because he made a bad decision." Danny explained. "What else are you feeling guilty about?"

"I feel bad that I made you guys worry about me cause I got hurt."

Steve straightened up and uncrossed his arms, "You mean when you almost died?"

Api flinched at the hardness in her father's voice. "Yeah, that."

"You scared the hell out of us, Api." Danny said not letting his gaze waver from his daughter's. "We were waiting to see if you realized how big of a screw up you made so that when we did punish you, you understood."

"I know I screwed up big time." Api admitted. "I just want it to be done with cause I feel awful."

Her parents were silent for an uncomfortable moment before Steve nodded his head at her. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. For now we need to get back out to the family, ok?"

"Ok." Api agreed sullenly. At least now she knew.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Waking up the next morning Apikalia felt a weird mixture of relief and anxiety; relief that the guilt would finally be absolved but nervous of the punishment. After using the bathroom Api made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Steve washing dishes.

"Morning." he greeted.

"Morning." Api sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her face.

"Go sit at the table and I'll bring breakfast." Steve motioned to the dining room.

As breakfast went it was a sad state of affairs. Api didn't really have an appetite and her father wasn't really helping with the whole I'm-gonna-stare-at-you-with-disapproving-eyes thing. Finally she gave up trying to eat her then soggy cereal and pushed it away.

"Ready?" Steve asked knowingly, which was frustrating.

"Where's Danno and Nahele?" Api asked in return. It was embarrassing enough to be over her dad's lap at her age but she didn't want the whole family present.

"Running errands." said Steve as he got up and grabbed Api's bowl. "Go into the living room and stand at attention."

Damn. The stupid attention standing. Api hated it. She picked up her suddenly overly heavy body and made her way to the living room. She took the required stance and listened as her dad moved around in the kitchen and then settled in to wait. Thankfully Steve didn't take too long in the kitchen before he came to the living room. With her gaze straight ahead she heard him sit on the couch and then silence stretched on. It was nerve wracking.

"Back straight, Api." Steve ordered before silence once again settled over them. After what felt like forever Steve finally cleared his throat, "C'mere, Api." Once in range Steve took hold of Api's hands in his and moved her in between his legs so they had eye contact. "Do we need to go over what happened to land you here?"

"Not really." Api sighed. "I messed up big time."

"Alright then, over my lap."

As Api bent over her dad's leg she suddenly wished she had got dressed in her jeans for a little protection that her pajama shorts weren't going to provide. _To late now._

Steve gathered up Api close to his body and put his right leg over hers to keep her from kicking too much. She didn't get much of a warning other than a tap on her butt before a heavy swat fell.

 _Jesus that hurt!_

Not that her dad usually played around when it came to butt smacking, but he wasn't holding back much and her ass was already burning ten swats in. Steve was silent as he continued to spank the daylights out of Api. She in turn tried kicking out her trapped legs and wiggled to get any type of relief.

"Stop kicking, Apikalia." Steve ordered and then smacked her bare thigh for emphases.

"It hurts!" Api almost shrieked.

"You almost died." Steve said as he concentrated on the back of her thighs where her shorts didn't offer any protection. "Me and Danny had to watch as they performed CPR on you."

"I'm sorry, dad!" Api groaned as she tried pushing up off the couch. Her thighs were scorching.

Steve went back to smacking at her butt, "I hope so cause something like this better never happen again."

"It won't." Api cried. "I promise."

"We can't lose you, especially over something as stupid as night surfing."

Api laid defeated over her father's lap and cried her heart out as he continued the onslaught to her butt. After another moment Steve shifted Api a little to get to her sit spots meaning the spanking was finally coming to and end.

Ten smacks later Api laid over her dad's knee like a wet noodle and sobbed her distress out. Steve rubbed her back for a few moments before helping her stand up. He tilted her chin down so he could look into her eyes.

"We love you, Api, and it would destroy me and Danno if something ever happened to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes s-sir." Api sniffled.

"Good." Steve replied as he pulled her into a hug.

Api stayed in Steve's embrace for a while soaking up the love before letting go and wiping at her eyes. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and Danno."

"You've got to think about those things when you decide to do things. Your actions have consequences, Api."

"Yes sir."

"Do you feel better now?"

Api nodded yes and took a deep breath. "Thanks, dad."

"That's another first I think. Thanking me for busting your butt."

"Yeah, well…" she shrugged embarrassed.

Api later stood in the bathroom blowing her nose and thanking God her punishment was over. She felt lighter than she did before. After cleaning up she heard Danny and Nahele get home and promised herself she would never do anything to risk her life again.

"Yo, Api!" her brother shouted out. "We got malasadas!"

"I'm comin'" she shouted back, thankful she had another day with her family.

* * *

 **There you go. If you have any ideas for my Apikalia verse let me know.**


End file.
